It's All Greek To Me
by HumbleGoddess
Summary: Kagome walked into the well house and dropped into the bluish light beneath. Floating along through time, she was suddenly yanked from her current and thrown into another. And then the worst possible thing happened: she ended up in Ancient Greece. SK.


It's All Greek To Me

Leaping into the well in the Feudal Era, Kagome wiped the tears from her eyes and climbed from the well into her time. Inuyasha had insulted her for the last time, and she wouldn't stand for it.

_A wench? I can deal with that. A bitch? Okay, I've heard it before. But THAT?! How DARE he insinuate such a thing?!_

Fuming, Kagome marched up the stairwell and marched past her grandfather, who was sweeping the steps. "Young lady, you come back here and greet your sweet old grandfather!" Shoulders slumped in defeat, Kagome slouched over to her Grandpa to give a half-hearted hug.

"You know, back in my day," he said, turning his attention back to the steps, "Young people were taught to respect their elders and…." Looking around, he muttered in confusion. Kagome had disappeared. "Kagome? Che... rude young teenagers..."

!#$&()&$#!#&&$!#$(&$$&$#&$!#$!(&)

Safe in the sanctuary of her bedroom, Kagome closed and locked the door. She breathed the fresh scent of clean linen and the spring breeze, wafting gently towards her from the open window. Sighing, she collapsed on her bed.

Voice muffled by the pillow, she muttered: "Why does the guy I'm in love with have to be such a JERK?"

Flipping over onto her back, Kagome closed her eyes, her breath becoming rhythmic and deep as she fell asleep.

!#$&()&$#!#&&$!#$(&$$&$#&$!#$!(&)

Two weeks later (the longest time Kagome had ever been away from the Feudal Era and proud of it), Kagome walked confidently into the well house and dropped into the bluish light beneath. Floating along through time, she relaxed her body and let it flow with the current.

Suddenly yanked from the current by a strange golden force, Kagome screamed as she was pushed from her timepath and pulled into another. Landing hard on her backside, she muttered some choice colorful words she had learned from years of being with Inuyasha and got up.

Bonking her head on what felt like a stone slab, Kagome looked up. Screaming again, she scrambled out of the small hole she was in. She had been sitting in a pit, dug out from the wall, and she fell out onto the cold stone floor.

Looking up, Kagome sighed with relief. The small, bed-shaped hole she had been in, and its other occupant, a huge spider, were far away.

"My butt SOOOO doesn't need this type of exercise…" she whispered, surprised by the loud echo of her words bouncing down the long, dark hallway. The thing was huge- thirty feet or so in height and about fifty in width, the room's walls were covered by these small alcoves, dark forms resting within. They all pulsated with the breath of those in a deep slumber, and Kagome slowly crept from the room on all fours.

Sliding between two alcoves and a pillar, Kagome emerged from the building under the early morning sunrise.

The sun was peeking hesitantly over the horizon, asking permission of the moon to take its place. Acquiescing to the sun's proposal, the moon was slowly fading into the orange-purple of the world awaking.

Birds slowly began to chirp sleepily, gaining nerve in their song as the sun rose more fully above the horizon.

Through the beauty of it, Kagome could tell something was very, very wrong. This was most DEFINITELY not the Feudal Era. And she was in big trouble.

!#$&()&$#!#&&$!#$(&$$&$#&$!#$!(&)

Shouts could be heard from within the building, and Kagome quickly slid inside again, shivering in the cold air. Her hair was damp with the aftereffects of the rain there must have been the night before and the shower she had taken right before leaving for the Feudal Era.

Shocked at what she found within, Kagome gasped. There were men in togas EVERYWHERE!! About 50 young, strong-looking guys were lining up at the front of the room, marching out single file. Using her newly acquired holy power to transform, Kagome mimicked the outfit of the man next to her and became a male.

Making a face, Kagome walked awkwardly out of the room after the men. Having a penis bothered her- you can guess why.

Marching long and trying to keep a straight face, Kagome strode through the hallway and out into a wide arena. A carved stone statue of a winged woman towered over all the men and the stands- if you could call them stands, they were really slabs of stone- were full of screaming people, all dressed in similar togas or pieces of rough-looking cloth. There were no women anywhere in sight.

Eyes widening in terror, Kagome began to slowly back away. Her instinct told her this was bad- very, VERY bad.

Looking at the pillar on her left, she bit back a panicked scream. In school, they had been studying the ancient Greeks' way of writing… and that pillar said "The Olympic Games".

Oh yeah, this was bad.

Pushed from behind by another contestant, Kagome stumbled and tripped into the man in front of her. He turned, gave her a menacing look, and stalked a few feet ahead of her. Or him. Or the she-man. Whatever- you get the idea.

Ah, very important not to forget this little tidbit of information. The pillar also said, translated to Kagome's time, "776 BC". The first recorded Olympics.

'Bad' didn't even BEGIN to explain this rapidly worsening situation.

Kagome' attention was grabbed by a man, dressed in all white, standing on a rock to the right of the stadium. He was in the perfect position to overlook the entire place, which obviously meant he was in charge. The wreath on his head meant he must be royalty or the winner of the last Olympic Games.

_I am SOOOO dead… _Kagome thought, resisting the urge to break down and cry. _What the HECK is going on?!?!?!?!_

!#$&()&$#!#&&$!#$(&$$&$#&$!#$!(&)

Eyes blinded by the sun behind the speaker, Kagome shielded her face from the already sweltering heat. It was 7:00 A.M., and already she was sweating!!

Holy crap. That was no ordinary Greek prince.

That was Sesshoumaru.

!#$&()&$#!#&&$!#$(&$$&$#&$!#$!(&)

In momentary paralyzed shock, Kagome rubbed her eyes. _Must be the heat. IT'S NOT POSSIBLE!!_

Ah, but it was. It slowly came to her, every piece of the puzzle slowly falling into place. Demons could live for thousands of years. If Sesshoumaru was already centuries old in the Feudal Era, why couldn't he have been alive in 776 BC?

And for a centuries- old demon, he was hot.

Half of his chest was concealed by a draping white cloth, but his left side was completely open to the air. His tanned skin, different from its paleness in the Feudal Era, was rippling with muscle and sweat. His hair was gently floating on the breeze behind him, but it was short compared to its length in the Feudal Era. His long, silvery mane reached only to his elbows, and the olive branch upon his head hid his eyes in its shadow.

Turning to the contestants, his face was revealed by the sun. His eyes were an even brighter gold than ever before, and a sharp nose, high cheekbones and European structure made it obvious he wasn't originally Greek.

His lips were well-formed, graceful and perfectly proportioned. They were painfully soft-looking, but they weren't overly full. Overall, he was drop-dead gorgeous, to say the very least.

The very, VERY least.

Kagome was startled from her staring when h started to shout to the crowd in a quick string of words. He pointed a long finger at Kagome and the man next to her; he was tall, with finely-set shoulders and a broad chin. "Damoxenos!" the man shouted, raising a fist into the air. A section of the crowd cheered violently.

Then, everyone turned to Kagome. "Uh…" she had to think fast… a name…. a Greek name….. ah hah!! "Kreugas ! " Kagome yelled, raising her fist also. She had heard that name vaguely in History class while learning about ancient Greece. He had been a famous fighter or something… she had been doodling at the time.

Again, the Prince version of Sesshoumaru yelled something. Eyes widening, Kagome barely stopped herself from covering her mouth with her hands. The rough translation was pankration, a mixture of wrestling and boxing which the Greeks loved.

It involved hand-to-hand combat in which there were no rules but this: no gouging out of the eyes. Other than that, anything was allowed.

To put it nicely, it was very dangerous.

The Greeks liked to say, "Death or the Wreath." Basically, they would rather die fighting to win than live with the shame of defeat. Many did die.

And she had to fight this guy.

!#$&()&$#!#&&$!#$(&$$&$#&$!#$!(&)

Circling one another in the ring, Damoxenos and "Kreugas" snarled at one another. Kagome was used to fighting with a bow and arrow- she had no idea how to fight hand to hand.

When Damoxenos rushed at her midsection, Kagome lunged upward and to the left, using a technique similar to Inuyasha's to get out of the way.

Quickly turning and rushing back towads her opponent, she dove for his legs, grappling for purchase. Grabbing a thigh, she started to violently twist and tear the skin. Screaming, her opponent threw her off.

Thigh bleeding, he grabbed her head, which was on the ground, and started to twist. Kagome screamed- she heard cracks in the back of her neck.

Gurgling, Kagome felt blood begin to rush through her esophagus; she would suffocate on her own blood.

At the metallic taste, a rush ran through her chest. The tremor swiftly passed through her arms and legs, shaking her very core. She could only think of tearing the man apart- slowly rendering him helpless to the pain she would cause.

_Bones breaking…_

Kagome twisted underneath him as he tried to grapple with her neck, punching him in the gut.

_Tendons snapping…_

She violently dug her hand into his stomach, feeling his insides move beneath her fingers. She wanted more.

_Organs ripping…_

Suddenly, her nails elongated her vision went red and her teeth sharpened. A feral, animalistic growl burst from her throat as she dug her claws into his flesh. Blood began to pour out of the wound, and Kagome's bloodlust was driven on by the feeling of a victory so near at hand.

_She wanted to kill._

Ripping into the hot stickiness of his middle, she found his intestines and began to rip. Blood and dead skin was all over the place- the ground was red with blood and chunks of the dead material.

_Yessssss…_

The beast within whispered, cheering her on for the victory. Raising her head, Kagome felt her hair lengthening, darkening until it was its normal pitch-black color.

And she howled.

She howled ferociously, crying victory to the shocked stands. All was silent but her roar, growing in volume, bursting in pitch to shout to her ancestors in the skies above: _"__**I am Alpha**__!"_

!#$&()&$#!#&&$!#$(&$$&$#&$!#$!(&)

Suddenly, something yanked a leg out from beneath her. Looking up from the ground at the attacker, her slit-like eyes widened. Another demon was standing above her… and it had a huge hole in its stomach.

He was mad.

The enemy lunged for Kagome, reached for her face. Kagome's youka took over her human self, washing over her in a wave of animal temptation. The temptation to win.

As predator fought predator, they dove and reached, grabbed and tore, until they were bloody and exhausted.

The prince yelled from his position in the royal chair- but this time, Kgaome understood every word. He yelled in a language not heard by human ears: the Sound of the Animal.

"Klimax!!" He shouted, raising a finger to point at the two demons. "One each!! Damoxenos first!!"

When the human Kagome would have had no idea what to do, the beast Kagome knew exactly what was going on. The Klimax had been reached: the final stage of a fight, it meant each opponent had one blow to land- whoever fell first lost.

Damoxenos ran quickly towards her, ducking low to charge at her legs. Standing still and awaiting the blow, the beast breathed. It made her body lax, calm and serene even in the midst of a fight that could mean her death. Youkai were trained to do so- face death with calm strength, pride too strong to allow them to surrender. In these games, it was win… or die trying.

Then his blow landed. He had raised his body to strike a Karate jab at her stomach- she could feel her demonic insides quivering in tense anticipation, trying to ight the intruding aura.

_Wait for it.. the right moment will come… wait… be patient…. _The beast purred, readying itself like a cat to spring. Her aura fixated on the other demon, Kgaome prepared herself for her blow.

"KREUGAS!!" The prince shouted. At that same instant, Kagome pulled her youki in, then released it in a torrent at her enemy. The bluish haze quickly swept out of her body, forming the shape of a wolf as it roared at the other aura, red and orange, in the shape of a bear.

Wolf and bear fought, turning and tossing their heads, lunging and roaring to one another. The ultimate battle strategy of a carnivore: intimidate your opponent. Never show fear.

Then, blue ate red. The wolf's maw opened wide, swallowing the bear whole. The bear youkai fell, body empty of soul.

And the wolf roared.

!#$&()&$#!#&&$!#$(&$$&$#&$!#$!(&)

**A/N: I hope this is good… I just got so into writing it that I just kept going, you know? Well, I'd love some reviews and ideas, so keep writing!! -Goddess**


End file.
